


we connect (are you feeling it now)

by pancakeville



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: As in Many of them, Declarations Of Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, minor sejun/byungchan mention, seungwoo chooses to remain oblivious and wooseok suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakeville/pseuds/pancakeville
Summary: Wooseok's in love, and Seungwoo is slow on the uptake.





	we connect (are you feeling it now)

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a warm up / continuation of something i had in my drafts but it went beyond me and so.... here.... kinda like disjointed scenes instead of an actual fluid story, but also excuse the repetitive storylines lol i clearly have a trope (friends to lovers, denial of feelings, pining) that i cant let go of jfc..... but i hope someone enjoys it, thx for reading!
> 
> title + insp derived from [better](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3bfa3DZ8JM) by khalid

It begins out of the bloom; Seungwoo never sees it coming. 

Though, it’s far from being the _ first _ time Wooseok delivers the sentiment -- sure, perhaps the words were usually relinquished while under the influence or entirely too sarcastically (though he would testify it often bridged more on the side of genuinity), but Seungwoo has never doubted it.

Wooseok, as his best friend since the beginning of time, loves him, a fact. 

Nothing more to it.

However, this time, as Seungwoo looks up from his place on the living room ground, where he plays meaninglessly with the help of a ball of yarn in hopes of entertaining the other’s kitten, it’s to see Wooseok is already watching him. A fond smile lingers upon his lips as he seemingly takes in the scene, and Seungwoo cocks his head to the side in question, attention already fixated on the other. 

The delivery is almost breathy, as if the words weren’t supposed to come out, but conveyed so naturally, he has to wonder otherwise. “I love you.”

Of course, it’s the first time Wooseok has been so forthcoming with the phrase of endearment, and so Seungwoo thinks his automatic response is completely called for -- a little _ “Huh?” _ doused in the essence of being a little too flustered, paired with an _ “Oof--” _ as he’s suddenly fumbling with a kitten who has decided to make his lap a home.

(And _ no, _ the kitten in question is not Wooseok, no matter how interchangeable the role could inherently be between a man and his pet). (At least not _ this _ time).

“Nothing,” Wooseok replies then, even though the confession was anything _ but _ nothing, but since Seungwoo is somewhat of a coward, he allows it. 

“Stay for dinner?” Correction, Seungwoo is _ entirely _ a coward, and so the refusal settles on his tongue too quickly, ready to be said as mind commences shut down, petting the furry creature in lieu of doing something he’ll regret.

Yet, as he catches the hint of something resembling hope (and perhaps fear) in the other’s eyes as he turns back, Seungwoo swallows back the excuse and simply nods. 

* * *

“What are you doing here?” The surprise is evident on Wooseok’s face, and Seungwoo smiles, closing his umbrella as he steps into shelter the younger man had taken refuge in. 

“I feared, considering your complete lack of self preservation skills,” He pointedly offers a look, as the other bristles at the accusation, “You’d decide that walking through the rain wouldn’t be so bad again. Which, if I, as your dearest and most loving friend, can point out before you go and open your mouth -- is stupid since you know you’d be bedridden for at least a week with the inevitable cold you’d catch.” 

Wooseok squints at him, entirely still as Seungwoo stares back with a pleasant smile etched on his lips, before scoffing quietly as he looks away. Then he quietly mumbles something the older fails to catch, and so, Seungwoo swings the wet umbrella towards his knee cap.

“Ow!” A look of betrayal here, a patient expression there, all leads to Wooseok sighing and making a home in that bus shelter, leaning back against the glass behind him. 

“Careful, hyung, smug isn’t a good look on you,” Nose held high, a hint of pride he’s wears with confidence shines through, “besides, no need to worry today, I have my camera on me so I ducked in before it came down heavy.” 

The words are delivered in a petulant manner, as if he doesn’t want to admit he would otherwise do exactly as Seungwoo claimed, instead focusing his attention on examining the state of his camera.

“Anyways, as I was _ trying _ to say _ , _ before you decided to be rude and hit an innocent man,” A pause, refusing to meet his eyes, “Thanks. For coming.”

The slight chill that comes with the downpour intermingles with a sudden warmth, Seungwoo making a sound from the back of his throat in acknowledgement, though he begins to eye the short sleeved Killua themed shirt Wooseok wore instead. Bracing the umbrella against the shelter’s structure in order to free both arms, he takes off the thin windbreaker he’d adorned on his way over. Taking a seat on Wooseok’s right, his usual spot as _ Wooseok’s right hand man _ as he’s often joked, he drapes the jacket across the other’s figure, crossing his arms against his chest as he grows accustomed to the crispy air. 

“Hyung,” Wooseok starts, the protest transparent, but Seungwoo beats him to the punch. 

“Hey -- I’ll be fine, I’m naturally hot,” Cue a grin and a roll of the eyes, “but it won’t be good for anyone if you get sick.”

He only has to fix him with a look for half a moment, before Wooseok sighs, conceding to the circumstances and tugging the jacket on. It’s big on him, as Seungwoo’s clothes always were on the smaller male, and a pleased sensation grows at the sight.

They embrace the silence that falls comfortably between them, the sound of rain accompanying thoughts as Seungwoo’s zoom off into possible dinner options, and a reminder to call Sunhwa before bed or she’d start expressing her avid disappointment at his lack of contact. 

A flash goes off, and Seungwoo startles, blinking owlishly as he looks first to his right and then to the left, only to be greeted by the sight of Wooseok peeking out from behind the lens of his camera. 

He huffs out a laugh, relaxing again. 

“My biggest fan,” He teases, and Wooseok snaps another shot. He decides to let him go wild, casually posing, eventually following Wooseok’s directions instead, slowly starting to zone out again.

“I love you.” It’s out of the bloom, and as soon as Seungwoo’s face jolts up, a flash goes off between them. Blinking a few times to clear his vision, he sees Wooseok examining the pictures he’d taken with a satisfied look on his face. 

_ Oh. _

Clearly, the confession had been fueled by an agenda, and so he dismisses the question that lingers on his lips, ignoring how bittersweet the scene feels in lieu of commenting on how the rain has finally slowed down and they could finally continue home.

* * *

After a process of over examination aided with a degree of unworthiness that continued to loiter, by now he’s entertained every excuse in the book, and settled on a simple conclusion -- Wooseok is having an early mid-life crisis and has gone about telling the people he cares about that he loves them dearly, _ of course. _

“Literally makes no sense,” Byungchan tells him over facetime, a tired look interwoven in his features as he pinches the bridge of his nose, and Seungwoo knows he’s the direct cause of it.

He bristles, running a hand through his messy hair. “I think it makes perfect sense. I mean, what else could it be?” He mutters under his breath, not really asking but his companion hears the question regardless.

Byungchan scoffs, and Seungwoo has the sense to feel a tad bit insulted. “Hyung, I _ love _ you, but you’re either dense or in denial. Now, which D word is it?”

He wonders if Byungchan will somehow find a way to reach through the screen and slap him if he chooses dense. Somehow it sounds too plausible in the moment, and promptly decides not to answer.

A sigh plays out from the other end of the call. “He isn’t going to wait around forever.”

His voice infringed on something softer this time, and they both know who the “he” is doesn’t need to be addressed. Something threatens to collapse in his chest as he allows a breathy laugh, a little shaky in nature, but he nods.

“Yeah. Yeah, I know.”

* * *

But Seungwoo is dumb, and clearly needs a life coach to lead him through the art of confessing to someone who won’t stop telling you they love you. 

The amusement park had felt like a good place to start at first, a place visited time and time again over their lives with friends and families alike. A known couples destination, a sound place to make a hopefully positive memory for the future -- the perfect spot.

_ I can do this, _ he tells himself as they walk in through the entrance, watching as Wooseok is approached by a vendor selling various animal ear headbands, holding out a cat one in particular. He quickly closes the distance between him and them, pulling out his wallet.

He repeats the sentiment when they’re on the ferris wheel, and mindless chatter about their friends fills their ride to the top, eyes fixated on the scenery. Seungwoo takes the chance to glance in Wooseok’s direction, surprised to see the other’s already looking at him. Wooseok flushes slightly at the idea of being caught, though only at the tips of his ears -- but Seungwoo knows where to look. He laughs quietly under his breath before giving the younger an out and instead makes an irrelevant comment about which direction his house is in.

And then again as Wooseok takes his hand and leads him towards a cotton candy stand, the touch lingering long after he lets go, and as something resembling fears begins to close in on his heart, Seungwoo starts to doubt whether or not he _ can _ actually do this. 

“That feels like a sign.” Seungwoo jolts visibly, having zoned off in thought, only to see Wooseok pointing at a large Snoopy plush with an amused look etched onto his expression. 

Seungwoo laughs, “What, you want it, Seok-ah?”

Wooseok hums in thought. “I guess it doesn’t matter considering I have the real life incarnation right here,” cue a push to the said man’s shoulder, and Seungwoo dramatically lets himself stumble a few feet away, rubbing at the spot he’d been hit. The answer given resembles closer to a no, but as Wooseok’s chuckles at his actions, the corner of his eyes crinkling, desire stirs somewhere deep inside, entirely potent. 

So, Seungwoo makes the action of sliding up sleeves he doesn’t have on, and gets to work.

Six games later, and his wallet having become accustomed to the idea of loss, Wooseok laughs wholeheartedly now, examining the plushie he’d just been handed by the shop handler. 

“You like it?” Seungwoo asks, when they’ve taken a few steps away from the scene of the crime (read: game), a pout on his lips as he tucks away his remaining (and limited) cash. Wooseok’s gaze is inherently warm as he looks up, before stretching out his arms and pulling him into a hug. Seungwoo doesn’t question it, only returns the gesture, wrapping his arms around the other’s smaller frame and holding him close.

“I love you,” is Wooseok’s answer, it seems, the words a little muffled as his face remains pressed against Seungwoo’s chest. 

Seungwoo’s heart does cartwheels and he’s sure Wooseok can hear it going off like a jackhammer, but chooses only tightens the embrace, just a little. 

“I know,” He teases, confident in his delivery despite how his insides shake, and he names the familiar fluttering sensation plaguing his chest _the_ _Wooseok effect_. 

The said man finally pulls away and gifts him with an eye roll in response. He tucks the large Snoopy plushie under his arm and instead points towards a spinning teacup attraction, while Seungwoo only exhales quietly. 

Something wistful tugs at his heartstrings, but as Wooseok stops a few feet ahead and gestures for him to hurry up, he pushes the feeling to the back of his mind and allows his feet to lead the way. 

* * *

He’s going over the topic he’d settled on for his dissertation, pen tapping against the table as he reluctantly welcomes frustration with the lack of progress throughout the day, though he knows he has time before he really needs to stress about the approaching due date. 

Wooseok reaches out once Seungwoo releases his nth sigh since they sat down at the coffee shop they frequented, taking a hold of his hand and squeezing it reassuringly. 

“You need to eat something, hyung. Preferably before you rip your hair out.” Only then does he realize Wooseok had at some point already ordered for them both, his favorite sandwich and coffee chilling in front of him. 

Something tells him if he plays his cards right, he could _ also _ get treated to some mint choco ice cream tonight. 

And so, he puts down his pen, and offhandedly wonders if he could manage to phrase how domestic their situation was becoming. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” The question is only half serious, as he squeezes Wooseok’s hand once himself, before taking a sip of his much needed coffee. 

“Let’s be real here, nothing,” Seungwoo places his cup back down and readies a rebuttal, but Wooseok isn’t finished, “but I love you.”

His gaze is heavier today, unavoidable even, but Seungwoo is still somewhat of a coward. He looks down and pulls his plate closer to him, taking a moment to gather his wits, before he realizes he’s still holding Wooseok’s hand. 

“I love you,” The owner of the hand repeats, a sense of urgency in the words as his eyes search Seungwoo’s for a hint of recognition of whatever it is he wants him to find in the confession. Seungwoo blinks at a leisurely pace, before he allows the usual smile grace his lips.

“And I love you too.” 

Alas, he lets go of his hand and reaches forward to instead ruffle Wooseok’s hair softly, as one would to a child, and a flash of annoyance flickers across the other’s expression, covered up almost entirely before Seungwoo can even catch it.

Key word being _ almost _ because _ of course _ Seungwoo is a master observer when it comes to reading Wooseok since the days they were toddlers destined to meet at the mercy of their parents and their own long-since kindled friendship. 

Instead, Wooseok sighs almost inaudibly, before leaning back in his seat and choosing to focus his attention on people watching those passing outside. He holds his hot chocolate in his hands, and ignores Seungwoo for the rest of their time at the cafe.

Safe to say, confusion lingers within Seungwoo’s aura, up until they get up to leave and Wooseok seemingly returns to some form of normal, deeming the whole thing a fallacy as they walk side by side and bump shoulders the entire way home.

* * *

Wooseok’s mouth tastes like soju, almost overwhelming so, after they’ve tumbled their way home from the bar as an impromptu outing, but Seungwoo knows in spite of it all, he’s entirely sober when he tells him again.

“I love you,” He says, in between hurried kisses along his cheek, his jawline, his neck. The taste of chemistry stings the air around them, burns hot as he pops open Wooseok’s buttons with a single hand, careful not to disturb the way the other seeks to mark him. Seungwoo hums, inhaling sharply as Wooseok shoves a hand down his jeans while simultaneously sinking his teeth into a sensitive spot near his collarbone, inevitably unable to contain a drawn out moan. 

“I love you,” He repeats a little later, a little quieter, akin to a whisper as he peers into Seungwoo’s eyes, gaze morphed to express innocence in spite of cruel intentions, having stopped petting in a clear search for an answer. 

Seungwoo struggles to catch his breath with the knowledge Wooseok’s hand was still touching him where it counts. Then, after a brief moment, he chuckles softly, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of Wooseok’s mouth, before moving a little to the right and the room feels hotter somehow as he draws out the kiss, pulling away only when the other’s moan is engulfed within his lips. Finally, he summons the strength to pull away, panting as he rests his forehead against the other’s, before nodding slowly.

“I know,” with a tone of finality, and nothing more is said that night. 

* * *

It takes the act of bidding an entirely too happy Sejun and Byungchan goodbye after having dinner together, watching the two lovebirds stumble away, pushing at each other’s shoulders playfully, unable to keep their hands off each other for too long. Seungwoo knows the art of yearning too well, is familiar with its seductive nuances when paired with the idea of finally giving in and settling down -- this dinner seemed to amplify that need concretely.

Perhaps he’s too hyper-aware of how love fills the space between his two friends, how the entire affair tonight felt more like a double date than ever before -- or maybe it’s more because he can’t seem to deny how he doesn’t mind the lack of distinction anymore, or that perhaps he never did, not when it came to Wooseok. 

Maybe the idea had once been stained with too much fear, of just _ allowing _ the act of falling in love just happen, heart served on a silver platter for the taking. Yet, as the other couple begins to fade into the distance, Sejun looks at Byungchan with the definition of adoration in his eyes as he plants a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, the other feigning disgust before dissolving in laughter -- maybe the domesticity hits too close to home. 

And perhaps, as he looks to his side, something unreadable reflecting back at him, he’s already accepted how Wooseok has always felt inevitable. 

So, there they stand, in the quiet streets in front of their favourite shops at night, only the quiet murmur of passing pedestrians on their way in to eat themselves filling the air, and Seungwoo decides to open his heart. 

Wooseok too, it seems, is readying himself, tight expression giving him away as he opens his mouth to speak, but this time -- this time, Seungwoo beats him to the chase. Placing a finger on the other’s lips, Seungwoo wonders what the other must see in his eyes in the moment, the proclaimed windows to the soul. 

Instead, Seungwoo takes off his scarf and wraps it carefully around Wooseok’s bare neck, catching the slight confusion in the other’s expression. He takes the moment to pull him closer, erasing the distance between them as their bodies press together.

“I know,” He offers then, looking down at the man he loves and encircling his arms around Wooseok’s frame, lips sliding upwards as he feels arms slither around his middle regardless of the clear question in the air. 

“I know,” He repeats, softer as he begins to close the distance between them, until he’s so close his ears intercept the way Wooseok’s breath catches in his throat. The other stares for a moment, eyes lingering across Seungwoo’s face until fixating on his lips.

“You know,” Wooseok says, tone infused with a hint of defeat but overpowered with relief. And so, Seungwoo only nods slightly, the action causing their noses to brush at the close proximity, and so, as Wooseok breathes out a laugh, Seungwoo finally closes the distance between their lips with a hint of finality. 

He finally _ knows. _

* * *

The first snowfall is unexpected, but global warming is good at that. 

Seungwoo scrunches his nose as a cluster of snowflakes land upon his face, melting at the point of contact, wondering for a brief moment how much longer before mother nature bids adieu to them all. 

Fearful thought -- one he promptly forgets as Wooseok shivers and presses into his side.

“Cold,” He whines, snuggling his head closer into Seungwoo’s chest, not unlike a cat, as if he hoped to absorb the other’s body heat or be engulfed whole. 

A bout of affection arrests his heart, as Seungwoo wraps an arm around Wooseok’s frame, pulling him as close as possible, before pressing his lips to the top of his head. “I’ll make you some hot cocoa when we’re home, baby.” 

Wooseok hums in approval at the idea. Silence falls as they fall into step, watching the ground turn white and kids begin to pull together snowballs in the distance, though the snow is not sticky enough yet.

They finally reach the restaurant where their families await, a little too late but Seungwoo’s sure everyone will eagerly brush it off, already inherently excited at the prospect of becoming future in-laws. 

(“I told you it was inevitable!” Wooseok’s mom snickers to Seungwoo’s, as a toast goes around the table when the news finally broke. “Now, we need bets on the proposal -- I’m calling the new year--”)

“I love you,” Seungwoo says, not for the first time nor the last. 

Wooseok simply brushes some snowflakes off of Seungwoo’s shoulders, then taking care to run his fingers down his arms, before intertwining their hands together. 

“I know,” He replies, eventually, head tilting up with an expectant look. Seungwoo huffs out a laugh, before pressing a chaste kiss upon Wooseok’s awaiting lips, and his thoughts drift to a small velvet box hidden in a cereal box in his pantry. “And I love you too.” 

And so he does.

**Author's Note:**

> if u made it to the end, bless u? fingers crossed i nvr write this friends 2 lovers shit again? also why is wooseok always suffering, a good question to ask myself?
> 
> im on [twitter](https://twitter.com/swsist) _maybe_ ?


End file.
